


I'll Do This for You

by KureKai_King



Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Wataru feels uncomfortable showing off his body but maybe the Fujin RIZING beach party isn't so bad if it means Futa is happy
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Matoba Wataru
Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014369
Kudos: 14





	I'll Do This for You

**Author's Note:**

> NOT a part of Twilight Constellation although Futa still uses the nickname he gave Wataru in there.  
> It was a free day for the final day of Rarepair Week and I knew I had to do my crazy yet beloved FuWata ship :D (what possessed me to make this ship fics...why...)

When Wataru was told about the invite to Fujin RIZING’s beach party he knew it was only down to the fact his boyfriend had been trying to get him to show off his body lately. And the one place he couldn’t make an excuse to hide away in his comfortable hoodie was to feel uncomfortably exposed in the sun and on the sand.

As much as he wanted to try playing sick, his friends knew him far too well and Wataru didn’t feel like getting a call or text from Aoi to tell him how down Futa would feel without him there.

So here he was, arms trying their best to cover up his chest in the shade of a palm tree, watching everyone else run about on the sand or splash about in the water together. It looked like fun…but Wataru refused to budge from his spot. He seriously cursed it for being a good and sunny day. Even the weather wouldn’t give him an excuse to cover himself in thick material.

“Taru!” Futa called, having (unfortunately and yet fortunately) found him at last, using the nickname he’d taken to giving the bassist, “I’ve been looking for you! You didn’t even wanna come and say hi…?”

Wataru sighed at seeing his pout and shook his head, “It’s not that I didn’t want to see my boyfriend… I just… You organised this on purpose”.

“Ko-nii organised it, I only suggested it!”

He rolled his eyes, “Same difference. You know what you’ve been doing lately and how much I hate it”.

Futa tilted his head, casting his eyes down and Wataru felt his heart stammer as the other looked genuinely upset at his accusation.

“Does it really bother you that bad…?” Futa asked in a small, soft voice, “I’m sorry, Taru… I-I really am! I just… I just wanted to…see you…more…”

“F-Futa…,” Wataru sighed and stepped from the shade, dropping his arms and the other boy blinked in surprise. Wataru let cerulean eyes roam over him as a blush heated his cheeks further.

When Futa was done, he pulled Wataru into a hug and grinned against his shoulder, “I love you,” he giggled and Wataru murmured the words back as he returned his hug.

Futa pulled away after a little bit and smiled brightly, “Come play with me?” he asked innocently with gleaming eyes and Wataru nodded, allowing him to pull him to the water where he saw the rest of Argonavis smile excitedly with Banri passing a beach ball to Ren with a small splash.

Ren giggled and splashed him back before passing it to Rio who sent Yuto flopping beneath the water’s surface in a shower of spraying droplets as it went over his head and the brunet tried to reach for it.

The remaining boys simply laughed as did the guitarist when he came up from the water, shoving the ball back at Rio just as fiercely.

Wataru smiled to himself as Futa caught his eyes. Okay, so maybe the beach wasn’t that bad. He could live without the comfort of his hoodie…just for Futa.


End file.
